Electronics allow displays to change at will and to be updated virtually continuously. Electronic graphics panels may be used both indoors and outdoors, underwater and outer space to display desired information.
Disadvantages of such graphics panels, however, include the high cost of custom manufactured graphics panels, low flexibility, limited software ability, and high installation cost. It has been estimated that there may be 50,000 or more different model variations of electronic graphics panels.